


¿Te quedas a cenar?

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	¿Te quedas a cenar?

―Te irás de nuevo, ¿cierto?  
  
―Sí, mañana por la mañana debo regresar.  
  
―Ya.  
  
No era ninguna sorpresa, menos viniendo de Ash. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro chico, quizá este la hubiese abrazado en el momento que pisó Hoenn sólo para decirle: “May, tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo, por eso he venido de visita, ¿cómo has estado? ¿En serio has ganado tantos listones? Vaya, niña, nunca dejas de sorprenderme”. Para variar, no era el caso. La única motivación del osado entrenador para regresar a tan lejanas tierras había sido para participar en un campeonato tras su derrota en la liga de Kalos en la que, afortunadamente para él, esta vez había salido completamente triunfante; para despecho de la coordinadora, ella sólo era el ‘extra’ de la visita.  
  
―Al menos, esta noche quédate a cenar.  
  
Se alegró al ver ese brillo en sus ojos mientras saltaba por la alegría de poner tener una buena comilona antes de partir, también se alegraba de que, después de mucho tiempo, tendría una agradable compañía para comer, al fin y al cabo que lo glotones era de lo poco que tenían en común. Al rato, le llegó la preocupación de no saber cocinar y peor aún… de no tener a nadie de confianza que le ayudara, no podía llegar así como así a casa gritando: “Mamá, papá, Max… necesito que me ayuden a preparar la mejor cena del mundo para Ash para ahí mismo decirle que me gusta y de paso convencerlo de que al menos se quede un par de días más conmigo para disfrutar ese tiempo a solas que jamás tuvimos cuando viajamos.” Su hermano se reiría hasta desfallecer y sus padres le jalarían los cachetes alegando que su pequeñita ya era toda una niña grande… y después no dejarían de fastidiarla con eso. Pedirle el favor a sus conocidos era aún peor… Solidad seguramente aceptaría gustosa pero no sabía dónde encontrarla en ese momento; a Drew… bueno, no podía llegar para decirle: “Oye, ¿me ayudas a preparar una cena para el chico que me gusta? Sí, sí, ese mismo por el cual decliné ser tu novia…” ¿Qué clase de monstruo hipócrita sería si hacía eso? ¿Harley? Y hablando del diablo, lo mínimo que le haría si de paso se enteraba, sería ofrecerse a arreglarle la ‘cita’ para ponerle laxante a su comida. Las opciones estaban más que agotadas.  
  
Por eso, tomó la única solución lógica posible. Subió a su alcoba y puso su alcancía sobre el tocador para después ir por un martillo en la caja de herramientas.  
  
―Lo siento, señor Grumpig, esto me dolerá más a mí que a usted.  
  
Tras el “crash”, contó todos los billetes y monedas y sonrió al darse cuenta que le alcanzaba perfectamente para dos bufetes de todo lo que pueda comer.  
  
  
Los platillos se contaban a montones, la barra se extendía a lo largo del restaurante, pero lo que verdaderamente sorprendía -y asustaba- era la pila de platos que los dos chicos llevaban, los lavatrastes iban a tener una noche muy atareada.  
  
―¿Ya probaste el ramen con poro?  
  
―Sí, llevo como cinco tandas de eso.  
  
―¿Y las brochetas de Octillery?  
  
―No… a ver, dame una… ¡Oh, Arceus! ¡Están deliciosas! Voy por unas diez, para empezar.  
  
Mientras May se servía a sus anchas, se percató que la llevaban un buen rato en el restaurante y desde que llegaron el cruce de palabras había sido mínimo; al principio ella trataba de iniciar pequeñas conversaciones pero Ash se apasionaba tanto con la comida que a duras penas y podía hablar con la boca atascada de comida. No debió de hacerle caso al consejo de su madre de “si un día quieres conquistar a un hombre, asegúrate de llegarle por el estómago, así hice yo con tu padre”. De pronto se le fue todo el apetito. Regresó sólo con algo de desilusión en su charola. El chico tardó un poco en notar como la señorita de pañoleta de repente no probaba bocado alguno.  
  
―¿Qué pasa, May? ¿Te has llenado?  
  
―Algo, pero no es eso ―suspiro con aires de melancolía.  
  
―¿Entonces? ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
―Es que…  
  
Cómo se lo decía, estaban pasando una buena velada, sí, pero no era muy diferente a los viejos tiempos cuando viajaban junto con Brock y su hermano, todos sentados alrededor de una fogata y bajo la luz de la luna… todos juntos pero de algún modo separados porque todos perseguían sueños diferentes y vivían de la ilusión de alcanzarlos más que de los momentos que en la vigilia compartían. Y entonces se preguntaba si valía la pena decirle porque quizá para él, ella solo seguiría siendo una de muchas compañeras, un plato de segunda mesa cuando ella deseaba ser el mejor manjar que hubiese probado.  
  
Y entonces, entremezclado con los deliciosos aromas que se respiraban en aquel lugar de ensueños, supo que decirle.  
  
―Ash, tú…  
  
El chico la contempló distraídamente mientras terminaba de masticar el bocado.  
  
―¿Qué sentiste mientras probabas el lomo de Flaffy?  
  
Esa era una pregunta inusual pero igualmente estaba dispuesto a responderla.  
  
―Era… energizante, si hubiese muerto de hambre un solo pedazo me hubiese puesto de pie al instante.  
  
―¿Y cómo describirías el pudín de bayas?  
  
―Era muy dulce y terso, casi se deshacía en la lengua y al pasarlo te deja una sensación frutal.  
  
―¿Y el bufet en general?  
  
―¡Es la mejor comida de mi vida! ¡Jamás había probado cosas tan variadas y tan sabrosas! ¡Me siento tan contento! ¿Y tú May? ¿Qué sientes?  
  
―Yo… quiero decirte que también es el mejor banquete que he probado, pero sabes… hay algo que me gusta más… porque no importa de qué condimento se trate, nunca habrá algo más exótico y variado que tu forma de ser; nunca probaré postre más dulce que tu cariño hacia los demás; nunca encontraré un platillo gourmet que me deleite a la vista como lo haces tú y por sobre todas las cosas, ninguna comida jamás en el mundo me llenará el corazón como cuando te tengo enfrente ni me gustará tanto como lo haces tú.  
  
Ash se quedó con la boca abierta ¡con todo y que era de mala educación! Una que nunca mostró, por cierto. La noticia fue tal que ni siquiera notó cuando se le cayó el tenedor y el cuchillo.  
  
―May… eso significa que tú…  
  
―Eso significa que yo… mañana también te invito a desayunar… ¿Te quedas?  
  
Su sonrisa y su rubor fueron las únicas respuestas que necesitó.


End file.
